Show Me Love
by kori hime
Summary: Show Me Love by T.A.T.U. song fic. L/Near. Near calls L & gets no answer. He goes to Japan, & L is not happy about this. They skirt around each other, but they can't keep away from each other. Written for my Death Note Song Lyrics Meme. Link in profile.


**Song-fic to 'Show Me Love' by T.A.T.U. The beginning is a re-written version of the translation of the Russian in the beginning of the song; it amused me greatly. My first L/Near fic. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

"_Hello."_

"_Hello. L...? The Kira Case..."_

"_So...?"_

"_I...I want to help."_

"_So...?"_

"_...I presume you do not want my help?"_

"_So...?"_

"_Wait, why are you always saying the same thing?"_

"_I'm an answering machine."_

_...dial tone._

_**Chances and surprises Another state of consciousness**_

"Near, why did you come to Japan?" L asked as he looked upon the boy sternly as the Kira Task Force watched.

Near's face was hidden behind a mask, a crude version of L himself. "To catch Kira," Near said quietly, although the mask distorted his voice.

"Go back home. You are not needed here," L stated forcefully.

"Aren't you being kinda mean to the kid? I mean he just wanted to help..." Matsuda spoke up.

L turned sharply to Matsuda. "He's being arrogant. He cannot help; he is only a child playing with fire," L turned back to Near. "Fire can kill, Near."

"I do not care. I am not going to wait for you to _fail_ to take on this case," Near stated, almost angrily.

The Task Force gasped. "Who are you to say things like this? You're just a _child_," Light said, walking over to Near about to pull off his mask. "Only a child would wear such a childish mask when he wanted to be taken seriously."

Near backed away before Light could pull off his mask. "I don't think it's childish at all, considering I believe Kira may be in this room. Would you willingly let your face be shown if you were sure Kira was in the room?"

L bit his thumb in amusement as a battle of wits began between Near and Light. L decided to stop this before it had a chance to go too far. "Near makes a good point, Yagami-kun," L said with amusement clear in his voice. L raised his handcuffed wrist. "As Near must suspect, yes, Yagami-kun is who I suspect to be Kira."

"You still believe that, Ryuuzaki? I keep telling you; I am not Kira!" Light said vehemently.

"We will see," Near and L said in unison.

This was the beginning of the end for the first Kira. They just had to catch the third Kira first.

_**Tell me how you've never felt Delicate or innocent**_

"L...?"

"Yes, Near?"

"You had feelings for Yagami-kun, yes?"

"I may have. He was Kira, so any feelings that may have developed were futile."

"...you would have lost to him, had I not come."

"Most likely, Near. Let's do something else. Would you like to play pick-up sticks?"

"I would."

_**Like a game of pick-up-sticks Played by fucking lunatics**_

Near did not understand these new feelings he had developed for L after the Kira Case. He did not have much time to analyze them since, almost immediately after the case ended, L sent him back to England. Near could feel rage boiling up inside him. He had never felt this was before, and he deduced that he disliked this feeling very much.

"So, you're back. Guess you couldn't cut it, and L sent you back."

Near quietly played with the pick up stick that he had received from L before he had abandoned him. Near would ignore Mello. Anything Mello said to Near had not rationale behind it; Mello as never rational around Near. It was a pity.

Near heard a bar of chocolate snap between Mello's teeth. He could almost _feel_ Mello's grin behind him. "I'm right. He sent you back, and you hate it," Mello paused. "Oh, this is rich. I think you feel a bit for L than just a mentor!"

Near paused before gathering all the pick up stick in his arm and turning to Mello with his eyes burning with rage he had never really felt before. When Mello saw the look in Near's eyes, he started laughing. Near promptly threw the pick-up sticks at him.

_**Tell me nothing ever counts Lashing out or breaking down**_

L had put off choosing an heir for much too long. The Kira Case was further proof of this. It was too optimistic to believe Near and Mello would get along enough to work together as L in the future. The latest fight that Roger had reported to Watari just proved those two were almost incompatible. Mello must of instigated the situation, but Near had been the one to throw the first punch.

It was only figuratively since Near had throw pick-up stick instead. Mello had taken it as a sign that he had every right to punch Near, knocking him into a pile of Legos that had once been a castle. Near actually fought back this time which was highly unusual. L was curious to what triggered the highly unusual behavior.

"Near. I would like to speak to you."

"You are speaking to me, L."

"Near, you know what I mean so do not condescend me."

"..."

"Why did you do it?"

"...I was angry."

"That cannot be the only reason, Near. I'm sure you've been angry before, and you've handled it fine."

"...I was angry _and_ lonely."

"..."

"Please leave. Unless you know a way to remedy this, you only irritated me further."

L locked Near's bedroom door. The locking sound made Near look up from his pile of toys. L had walked the distance that had been between the two, and now he was very close. Near's heart sped up as L's lips met his, and he felt himself slowly being moved to the bed, with no protest.

_**Never felt so lonely I Wish that you could show me love**_

The next day, L had gone away on another case, and Near went back to his life, just as it had always been.

* * *

**I had so much fun writing this. Guess what my favorite part of the song is! Hehe.**

* * *


End file.
